Quando For Amanhã
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [completa] Shaka é um típico virginiano e quando provocado, muito arrogante. Ele gabase de não precisar de Mu, o independente e forte ariano com quem vive uma complicada estória de amor. Agora ele tem a chance de provar sua teoria. YAOI. MUxSHAKA.
1. Crime e Castigo

Disclaimer: _Os personagens originais de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada. O trabalho ficcional aqui apresentado não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_

**Resumo:**_ Shaka é um típico virginiano e quando provocado, muito arrogante. Ele gaba-se de não precisar de Mu, o independente e forte ariano com quem vive uma complicada estória de amor. Agora ele tem a chance de provar sua teoria. _

_Yaoi leve.

* * *

_

**Quando For Amanhã**

Capítulo 1

_Crime & Castigo_

– Você está impossível hoje.

– Mu, chega de discussão.

– Não, não chega. Para você, nada nunca está bom. Você reclama o tempo todo, você me critica sem pensar duas vezes e me faz acusações na frente dos meus amigos!

– Não fiz isso.

– Fez! Na frente de Athena! No almoço mensal dos cavaleiros! Não podia ter escolhido melhor! No único dia em que _todos _compareceram!

– Talvez eu tenha me excedido um pouco.

– Um pouco? _Um pouco_? Sua crueldade não tem limites, Shaka! Você pensa em cada palavra, em cada suspiro, em cada inflexão de voz para ser o mais abominável possível!

– O que você quer com essa conversa? Quer que eu me desculpe por minha honestidade?

– Não! Quero que você tire tudo que é seu da casa de Áries, por favor.

– O quê?

– Serei claro: nosso relacionamento já provou, inúmeras vezes – mesmo eu não querendo aceitar –ser uma coisa impraticável. Então, para que nos machucarmos mais? É melhor que esteja tudo acabado agora, quando ainda me resta um pouco de respeito por você e por tudo que já nos aconteceu.

– Isso é sério, Mu?

– É claro que é. Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa assim?

– Mas por causa de uma coisa tão pequena?

– Por você me ofender e humilhar constantemente na frente dos meus amigos? Por você me impor sua virgindade e fazer disso um motivo para me diminuir? Por você nunca dizer que me ama, mas ser sempre rápido para me criticar? Por você nunca ter me agradecido por tudo que faço por você? Não que você tenha me pedido alguma coisa, e tudo que faço por você, faço por mim, porque eu te amo... ou _amava_... acha isso pouco, Shaka? Eu amava você mais do que a mim mesmo e você conseguiu diminuir isso que eu achei que nem a morte ia diminuir!

Shaka engoliu o seco, mas manteve a serenidade da sua expressão fina.

– Se é assim que você quer, assim será.

– Você não perde a sua pose nem sofrendo, não é?

– Quem disse a você que estou sofrendo? – o indiano não olhava Mu nos olhos, mantendo-os fechados mais por hábito que por necessidade. Estava inclinado sobre um imenso baú, da onde tirava suas túnicas, sempre misturadas com as de Mu.

– Não est�?

– Não. Minha vida era a minha vida sem você. E continuará sendo.

– Como pode ser que você sequer fale algo? Eu não valho sequer um grito, ou uma voz alterada, nada?

– Sinto muito por não me atirar aos seus pés implorando para que não me deixe. Essa não é a minha natureza e sinto-me até desapontado por você me conhecer tão pouco para esperar algo como um arrebatamento da minha parte.

– Claro, como poderia esperar algo assim de você? Você se basta, eu não significo nada para você!

– Gosto de você. Mas se você prefere que nos separemos... assim será feito. Eu não vou morrer de amor, Mu.

– Não... você não poderia. Você não _ama_.

– Não me diga que fará uma cena?

– Não, você não mereceria.

– Não mereço, eu?

– Não, Shaka, não! – Mu por fim exasperou-se, as lágrimas contidas porque sabia que o virginiano seria hostil e sarcástico com sua dor, como ele sempre reagia quando não sabia bem o que dizer. – Você não merece nada!

– Mu, acho que virei buscar minhas coisas depois. Você está obviamente descontrolado.

– Porque você me descontrola!

– Você está começando a me tirar do sério, Mu!

– O que é que tem dentro de você? Pedra? Aioria tinha razão: você não é um homem para ser amado!

Shaka virou-se para ele imediatamente, o rosto afogueado de raiva.

– Você anda de conversas com aquele homem? Então é por isso...

– Isso o quê?

– Óbvio que você está interessado em que eu vá o mais rápido possível! Se arrependeu de ter ficado comigo, porque eu não lhe dou o que _eles _podem te dar e agora você cria nossos problemas para poder me deixar e ficar com ele! Ora, Mu! Para que esse circo? Por que não me disse logo? Eu o deixaria ir!

– Você está louco, não sei porque eu perco meu tempo com você!

– Então vá ganhar tempo com ele! Vá ganhar tempo dando para todos os seus amiguinhos licenciosos e obscenos!

Mu deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto branco.

– Você teve coragem de levantar a mão para mim?

– Você é mau, Shaka! Mau!

– Eu odeio você, Mu!

– Eu é que te odeio! Eu quero você longe, muito longe de mim!

– Eu também! O mais longe possível! Vá se atirar nos braços dos seus homens!

– Eu vou! Não será a sua maldade que vai me impedir de ser feliz! Com meus amiguinhos licenciosos! Entre ele deve haver quem me queira como eu sou!

– Espero que você MORRA!

Mu voltou os olhos para ele, sério.

– Retire o que disse, por favor.

– Não. – Shaka negou, mas já sem ferocidade do momento de explosão. Nada o tirava do sério – exceto ciúmes.

– Retire, Shaka! A palavra de um homem como você é muito forte! Retire j�!

– Não, nunca! Minha vida sem você será boa! Você não me faz a falta que pensa! Eu posso viver sem você como vivia antes de te conhecer e vou viver se quiser me deixar! Eu não me importo!

– Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso. Sabe que vai.

– Eu vou embora. – ele tomou uma trouxa com as poucas mudas de roupa que conseguiu juntar durante o bate-boca. Saiu de Áries para Virgem sem cumprimentar os amigos no caminho. Atrás dele, até que ele perdesse o ariano de vista, um Mu pálido e desfigurado o encarava da porta. Esperava que ele se retratasse. Ele não se retratou, como era de seu hábito, nunca pedir desculpas. Nunca imaginou que Shaka fosse capaz de ser tão frio e tão mesquinho em levar seu orgulho mais longe do que seu amor.

Claro, não acreditou no 'espero que você morra'. Shaka não era exatamente passional, mas costumava responder grosseira e ferozmente à altura. Deve ter ficado realmente ofendido com a possibilidade dele ter outros homens. Nada, é óbvio, que justificasse a estupidez do ataque. Mas como sempre, Mu estava inclinado a entender os ataques de 'estrelismo' de Shaka. Por amor cedia sempre.

- X -

Shaka chegou em Virgem com a cabeça loira latejando de raiva. Tomou banho frio com sais importados que Saori trazia do Japão para eles, toda vez que vinha 'visitá-los'. Preferia os sabonetes artesanais de Mu, de alecrim e malva, mas não podia conceber usá-los naquele momento. Fez outra vez... _Buda_! Tinha sempre que terminar assim. Mu era tão calmo, calmíssimo. Ele, um monge. Suas discussões, contudo sempre eram piores do que as de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, passionais, mundanos e descontrolados. Eles diziam-se meia dúzia de palavrões escabrosos, estapeavam-se, juravam-se de morte e debochavam da capacidade sexual um do outro – não necessariamente nessa ordem. Depois de alguns socos e chutes, estavam aos beijos, com arranhões e chupões do tamanho de pires pelas partes visíveis do corpo, que exibiam como troféus de amor.

Ele e Mu não... conseguiam fazer ofensas das mais perversas e más, machucavam-se no mais fundo da alma, até doer. Então o mais flexível deles, quase sempre Mu, pedia desculpas – a despeito de ter estado errado ou não – e a briga acabava. Sempre brigavam por causa do seu mal gênio. Sim, Shaka sabia que tinha um gênio difícil. Foi criado para ser monge e viver na clausura. Conviver _socialmente_ com tantas pessoas e pessoas tão diferentes e ainda por cima manter um relacionamento amoroso _sem_ sexo era extremamente desgastante. Mas Mu não tinha culpa. Ele também não tinha. Entretanto, estavam sempre brigando. E sempre se ofendendo da maneira mais terrível. Na verdade, Shaka imaginava que eles se conheciam bem demais 'nos conhecemos na alma'; por isso suas ofensas nunca ficavam no superficial."_Ora,_" pensou Shaka "_ele virá e pedirá desculpas como sempre._"

Comeu uma maçã e tomou leite de cabra. Sentia-se cansado como se tivesse carregado um caminhão em seus ombros. Deitou-se na sua esteira e cobriu-se com um sarongue. Estranhou que tivesse tido vontade de fazê-lo: nunca sentia frio. Antes de dormir, vencido pela exaustão, pensou em Mu. "_Se ele nunca mais viesse, também seria mesma coisa. Se ele pensa que me dobrará pela força, está enganado. Ele que se deite com o porco sujo do Aioria... e com quem mais que o queira! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Que vou ceder aos caprichos sexuais dele porque ele me faz chantagens? Não! Minha vida sem Mu será igual ao que era antes dele. Aliás, será ainda melhor!_"

- X -

– Viu isso, Saori?

– Vi, Seiya... o que será que foi essa luz na casa de Virgem?

– Estranha... quer que eu vá ver?

– Não, não precisa. Não senti nenhum cosmo ameaçador ou perigoso. Talvez seja Buda tentando mandar uma mensagem para Shaka...

– É, pode ser.

– Até porque, depois de hoje, sei que ele deve ter tido problemas com Mu.

– Também...

– Mas não vamos nos meter, hein, Seiya? Não vamos nos meter... vamos deixar que Shaka pense sobre o que tem feito. Tenho certeza de que ele reconsiderará.

- X -

Shaka acordou dolorido, com a cabeça que ainda doía, com um gosto ruim na boca. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter brigado com Mu... "_daqui a pouco ele aparece" _pensou para si mesmo.

Sentou-se para meditar, mas estava se sentindo tão enjoado que desistiu. Andou de um lado para o outro da casa de Virgem. Separar suas coisas das de Mu daria muito trabalho. Tudo deles estava misturado, junto. Os cds, os perfumes, as essências, os incensos, as velas, as roupas, os enfeites. Eram tão parecidos nos gostos, mas tão diferentes no temperamento. Sabia que Mu voltaria, como sempre, para lhe pedir perdão por qualquer coisa que fosse. Ah! Mu... era tão altruísta e tão superior... ele era capaz de tudo para manter uma relação harmônica. Tinha que admitir que ficara mal acostumado com a solicitude de Mu em perdoá-lo por tudo: tornou-se mimado e intransigente. Aliás – _mais_ mimado e _mais _intransigente que de costume. Sempre escapava impune de suas grosserias e maldades, porque Mu cedia. E agora não seria diferente. Assim mesmo, percebeu que Mu demorava para voltar. Lembrou-se das palavras que tinha dito para ele. Excedera-se na sua maldade para com o ariano, que afinal de contas, era a única pessoa que lhe importava. Tudo culpa de Mu! Como ele pode provocar os ciúmes dele daquele jeito? E justo com Aioria... _Aioria_! Sabia o quanto lhe irritava a comparação com o bronco do leonino! Mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim! Um peso lhe sombreava a alma. Não devia ter dito aquilo. Não devia! Ia se desculpar com ele; pedir desculpas era uma das coisas que mais detestava fazer na vida, mas ponderou que o tamanho de sua ofensa, pesada junto ao amor que sentia pelo seu doce ariano, compensavam o embaraço.

Desceu as escadas até que viu Camus. Notou que, pelo céu, já devia ser por volta de umas seis da tarde. Era um horário em que ele imaginava que Camus não devia estar circulando. Estranhou quando ele veio lhe olhando fixamente, estranho, pálido, como se estivesse sondando. Depois que Camus o rodeou e olhou bem, ia falar algo, mas o aquariano o interrompeu com um estranhíssimo "_como você est�, Shaka?"_. Intrigado, respondeu:

– Estou muito bem, por que?

– Estava vendo televisão?

– Não, sabe que não mantenho esse aparelho nefasto em Virgem. É pernicioso e draga a energia do ambiente... – olhou para o aquariano, e percebeu que ele parecia abalado.

– Então você não sabe?

– Não sei o que?

– Estava na TV. Aconteceu um assalto no centro de Atenas.

– Não sabia, mas o que há de tão especial em um assalto?

– Três pessoas foram baleadas na fuga dos bandidos.

– É lamentável, mas... o que poderíamos ter feito? Somos cavaleiros, não policiais.

– É que... não sabe onde Mu est�?

– Ele deve estar em Áries, onde o deixei. Eu ia mesmo procurá-lo e... a propósito... o que quer dizer com toda essa preleção sobre o assalto?

– Shaka, Mu estava no centro de Atenas hoje. Ele foi baleado.

Shaka passou a língua nos lábios que embranqueceram levemente. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Perguntou muito lenta e calmamente.

– Baleado? Camus... ele é um cavaleiro. Ele... é um cavaleiro. _Balas_... o que são balas para nós? Ele se machucou?

– Shaka... ele está morto.

Uma outra longa pausa.

– Como assim, morto? – a mesma calma que já estava deixando até o próprio frio e contido Camus irritado. Compreendeu então as queixas de Mu; ele, que sempre ficava envergonhado com o excesso de Milo, pensou que enlouqueceria com a convivência com um Shaka, que ouvindo tal notícia sequer levantava o tom de voz.

– Ele estava saindo da tinturaria onde ia apanhar _as suas roupas_, e... provavelmente não estava prestando atenção... foi um tiro no pescoço... os ladrões bateram com o carro na fuga... parece que houve muita confusão. O socorro demorou muito. Não puderam fazer nada por ele.

Shaka simplesmente o olhou por mais alguns segundos e sem dizer palavra, desceu as escadas vagarosamente.

– Você não diz nada, Shaka? Onde vai?

– Vou procurá-lo.

– Como vai procurá-lo? Sem saber onde está o corpo?

Shaka voltou os olhos para ele, circunspecto.

– Acha mesmo que meu cosmo não o encontraria onde quer que ele estivesse?

– Shaka...

– Por favor, Camus. Nunca mais refira-se a Mu como 'corpo'.

- X -

Shaka percebeu cedo que cometera um erro em sair do santuário sozinho. Não compreendia o ocidente, ficava perdido e confuso para lidar com as pessoas de l�, além de falar o grego com alguma dificuldade. Mu sempre fazia isso por ele. Agora, contudo, precisaria aprender a fazer as coisas por si próprio. Mu nunca mais estaria ali para ajudá-lo. As palavras que havia dito ecoavam dentro dele como um punhal furando a carne. Nunca tinha desejado de fato que Mu morresse, mas tinha dito aquilo em um momento de raiva. Mu insistira que ele retirasse o que havia dito. Ele, orgulhoso como sempre, negara-lhe o pedido. Se soubesse que era seu último! Uma tolice... uma medição de forças inúteis... talvez Buda o estivesse punindo. Gabou-se de que viveria sem Mu tão bem como com ele. Agora poderia provar . Deu graças ao Buda Iluminado porque quando chegou ao instituto médico para onde haviam levado o corpo de Mu, encontrou Saga lá. Saori o havia mandado, já que ele era sensível e estava acostumado com a cidade.

– Shaka! Aí está você. Pensei que não viesse.

– Onde ele est�?

– Lá dentro. Eles vão liberar o corpo depois da autópsia.

– Autópsia? Isso é necessário?

– Foi um crime. É de praxe.

– Já profanaram ele?

– Não, acho que não.

– Então não vou deixar que façam isso.

– Shaka, o que vai fazer?

– Você vai ver.

Ele desapareceu diante dos seus olhos. Continuou olhando para o vazio lugar onde ele estivera, atrapalhado, por minutos, apavorado com a idéia de que algum transeunte os pegasse no flagra fazendo teletransporte. Preparava-se para ir procurar Shaka, quando o virginiano apareceu na sua frente, com o corpo de Mu em seus braços, todo coberto pelo manto que Shaka tinha trazido enrolado no seu próprio corpo; apenas a enorme cascata de cabelos lavanda se deixava ver sob o manto.

– Vamos, Saga. Eles não devem nos ver.

– O que vai fazer com ele, Shaka?

– O que é certo: vamos cremá-lo, como fazem todos os hindus.

– Podíamos ter esperado...

– Para quê? Para que algum deles o retalhasse como a um porco cevado para escrever na sua prancheta que ele foi assassinado por balas... balas... para isso não precisam profanar o corpo dele. Já sabem como morreu... vamos. Eu mesmo vou limpá-lo, perfumá-lo e vesti-lo para a cerimônia.

– Quer alguém para te ajudar?

– É óbvio que posso fazer isso sozinho. Só peça para que Kiki explique para Saori o que será necessário para a pira de cremação.

Saga não comentou mais nada. Shaka estava resoluto e absurdamente calmo. O loiro indiano encarregou-se de todos os detalhes dos funerais. Ele mesmo banhou, penteou e vestiu o corpo para a cerimônia, com a mais absoluta certeza de que _seu_ Mu já não estava mais ali, aquilo era só um corpo. O fez com a calma, a paciência, o perfeccionismo e o controle de monge que aprendera por anos a fio do próprio Buda. Seu coração ameaçando o colapso foi solenemente ignorado. Era hora de dever, e não de pensar em si.

A cerimônia de cremação foi melancólica e triste. Todos choravam copiosamente, Milo debulhava-se em lágrimas no ombro de um taciturno Camus, de olhos inchados. Mesmo sem querer, uma lágrima furtiva descia do rosto duro e maltratado pela vida de Máscara da Morte. Afrodite, que jamais fora amigo de Mu, estava silencioso e triste – mais do que a ocorrência da morte, a violência o assustara. Era tão estranho morrer na rua, entre os 'comuns'... bala! Nunca pensara nisso.

Kiki estava inconsolável. Agarrado às pernas de Shiryu, ele recusou-se terminantemente a ficar um minuto que fosse ao lado de Shaka, de quem ele guardava uma imensa mágoa, depois de presenciar inúmeras brigas dele com o seu mestre.

Saori e Seiya estavam ainda perplexos. A verdade é que aquela morte era indigerível. Não era uma morte gloriosa, de um guerreiro em batalha defendendo a justiça e a honra. Era um homem, como todos os outros, fraco e indefeso, pego de surpresa na rua, com um pacote de roupas – roupas de Shaka, claro, porque o jovem cavaleiro de Virgem jamais teria se dado ao trabalho de sair de seu templo para ter suas túnicas mais finas lavadas da maneira correta. Todos os olhos daquele Santuário estavam voltados para ele, que assistia à cremação isolado em um canto, distante de todos. Alguns cavaleiros até gostariam de consolá-lo e de prestar solidariedade, mas tinham medo da reação dele. Ele não havia pedido ajuda, nem esboçado qualquer reação. Milo comentara que ele parecia estar em 'piloto automático'. Talvez estivesse. O senso de missão e a forte religiosidade que pautaram sua vida até o momento ajudaram a anestesiá-lo um pouco da dor de pensar nele _sem_ Mu, mas apenas a pensar no que devia fazer _pelo_ Mu.

Quando o corpo do ariano foi completamente reduzido à cinzas, os mestres brâmanes colocaram as cinzas em uma jarra. Prometeram a Shaka que levariam os restos mortais de Mu para a Índia, para serem atirados ao Ganges. Era assim que Shaka cria que devia ser feito. Despediu-se dos mestres e voltou para Virgem. No caminho, passou por Áries, sem coragem de entrar. Passou direto sem olhar muito. Era ainda cedo, não devia passar das duas da tarde. Entrou em Virgem, a casa atulhada de coisas dos dois. Sentou-se no lugar mais iluminado, do lado de fora da casa, perto de uma árvore pequena, uma oliveira miúda que Mu plantara para que ele pudesse ter sombra para meditar a qualquer hora do dia. Sentou-se lá e tentou meditar, mas cada lufada de vento que soprava o distraía, os ruídos do mundo o distraíam, tudo o distraía.

Acabou por se sentar, sozinho, na entrada de Virgem, nas escadas, de pernas cruzadas, fitando o vazio. Por volta das seis horas ainda estava lá. Preocupado, Camus se aproximou devagar. Viu que Shaka não meditava e que mantinha os olhos muito abertos, fixos no horizonte.

– Shaka... o sol está estalando. O que faz aí?

Shaka apenas lhe voltou os olhos azuis.

– Vai me achar tolo se disser.

– Talvez eu o ache tolo. Mas acho que qualquer um ficaria meio tolo nessas circunstâncias...

– Estava esperando Mu voltar.

– Shaka, sinto muito.

– Aí me dei conta de que ele não vai voltar mais... eu... não sei o que fazer. Era sempre ele que decidia. Vamos nos deitar pontualmente, todos os dias, às nove. Ele vem para cá sempre às três e meia, depois do treinamento. Ele dizia o que íamos fazer: se íamos comer, o que comer, se íamos nos banhar, ou cantar, ou se ele dançava para mim, ou se eu penteava os cabelos dele, ou se cuidávamos das plantas ou mesmo se arrumávamos a casa... às vezes a gente não fazia nada, lia ou meditava. – ele fez uma pausa, e Camus teve a nítida impressão de que ele segurava o choro. – Mas sempre juntos. E ele não vem, Camus! O que eu vou fazer até às nove? Eu não sei.

– Vai ter de se acostumar a tomar esse tipo de decisão diária, Shaka. Ouça: houve um tempo em que vocês estiveram separados... você tomava decisões sozinho, não?

– É... houve esse tempo...

– E então?

– Ainda não sei o que fazer.

– Por que não aparece para jantar comigo e com Milo?

– Não acho que sou uma boa companhia.

– Venha assim mesmo. Lhe fará bem ficar longe desse lugar esta noite. Arranjamos um lugar para você dormir l�, o que acha?

– Acho que, se você não se ofender, prefiro ficar aqui.

– Shaka, você tem certeza?

– Sim, ficarei melhor aqui.

– Mas a casa está cheia de... coisas...

– Coisas dele?

– É... não lhe dói ficar assim, cercado das coisas dele?

– As coisas de Mu são minha coisas Camus... temos o mesmo tamanho, eu visto as roupas dele e ele veste... _vestia_ as minhas. Usamos os mesmos colares e pulseiras, as mesmas sandálias, os mesmos enfeites de cabelo... ouvimos as mesmas músicas... lemos os mesmos livros... só me encarnando em outro corpo e vivendo outra vida eu poderia não estar cercado de coisas dele...

Atarantado, Camus o ouviu. Bateu de leve no ombro de Shaka.

– Se precisar de nós, estamos aqui.

– Obrigado.

Camus mandou um menino do santuário dar uma olhadinha mais tarde e a resposta foi a mesma às sete, às nove, à meia-noite: Shaka continuou sentado na mesma posição, olhando para o vazio, sem saber o que fazer de sua vida e das longas horas do dia sem Mu.

- X -

– Milo, Milo... não fale assim...

– É verdade! Ele não se importa! Foi o responsável pela morte de Mu _sim_!

– Isso é cruel e mentiroso. Foi um acidente.

– Não foi! Não foi! Você viu ele? Ele nem chorou!

– Não subestime a dor de Shaka, Milo. Só porque ele não reagiu como você esperava. Ele está sofrendo.

– Pouco, muito pouco! Mu fazia tudo por ele! Tudo! Todos nós sabemos que até para poupar aquele ego do tamanho de um mamute o Mu recusou o convite da Saori para ser Grande Mestre!

– Mu fez porque quis, Milo.

– Porque ele amava aquele desgraçado. Sem ele nunca ter feito por merecer!

– Como sabe? Eles eram felizes!

– Não eram! Brigavam sempre, ele nem era _homem_ para Mu!

– Isso não é da nossa conta!

– É da minha conta porque ele era meu amigo! E está morto!

– Ele amava Shaka e ia ficar louco se soubesse que _alguém_ tenta fazer aquele homem sofrer mais do que ele já está sofrendo, Milo! Ponha isso na sua cabecinha de caroço de amendoim!

– CAMUS!

– _Mon Petit_, deixe Shaka em paz...

– Se é que ele vai ter paz algum dia...

– Pois é, nisso você tem razão. Se _algum_ dia ele puder voltar a ter paz...

- X -

O dia amanheceu razoavelmente ensolarado. Camus descia com Milo de Aquário, vinham conversando, ainda trajando o luto do dia anterior. Quando iam chegando a Virgem, Camus fez uma série de advertências a Milo sobre o que ele _não_ devia fazer ou dizer para Shaka.

Camus, penalizado, encontrou Shaka na exata mesma posição da tarde do dia anterior.

– Olhe para isso, Milo. Ele está aí desde de ontem. Nem sei o que dizer para ele.

– Diga para ele: MORRRRRRRRRA.

– Milo você nunca foi ruim desse jeito. Não me faça ter nojo de você.

– Camus, eu...

– Sabe que poucas coisas me revoltam na vida como injustiça e crueldade. Nunca fui amigo ou aprovei as atitudes de Shaka por isso. Mas eu não precisei mover um músculo para ver a vida envergá-lo no seu orgulho. Agora ele está ali, caído e só e não cabe a nós um julgamento.

– Desculpe, querido, você tem razão.

– Você é bom demais para isso, ouviu, Milo? Deixe os sentimentos mesquinhos para a gentinha daqui. Já vai haver muita gente odiando Shaka, não vá se juntar a eles.

– Não, pode deixar. Vamos lá.

Camus aproximou-se.

– Shaka... porque não entra e tenta dormir um pouco?

– Mas é de dia.

– Mas você não dormiu.

– Não, mas...

– Então... – olhou para as pernas do virginiano. Ele tinha mudado de posição em algum momento, sentando-se sobre uma das pernas. O sangue parou de correr e a perna de Shaka estava começando a ficar roxa. – Sente-se bem?

– Sim.

– Levante-se então.

Quando ele se ergueu, a perna deve ter começado a formigar, porque ele perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu.

– Minha perna está...

– Formigando. Ficou muito tempo em uma posição desconfortável, venha... por que não dorme na cama? Eu sei que prefere a esteira, mas só por hoje...

– É, pode ser.

Camus entrou, segurando o braço de Shaka levemente. Atrás deles, Milo só olhava. A casa de Virgem estava impecavelmente arrumada, a cama posta com mantas hindus e sarongues que enfeitavam tudo, desde mesinhas até partes das paredes. Camus sentou Shaka na cama e o deixou l�, sentado. Achou que seria mais seguro fazer com que ele deitasse. Tinha quase certeza de que ele ficaria na posição em que o deixasse.

– Deite-se, Shaka.

Shaka deitou-se, sem mexer na manta. Comentou, sem olhar nos olhos deles.

– Mu trocou a manta anteontem. Dormimos aqui dia sim, dia não. Aliás, quando Mu volta?

Milo perdeu a cor. Camus olhou para ele como se pedisse socorro: o que ia dizer? Por fim, respondeu.

– Shaka... ele não vai voltar. Ele morreu, lembra-se?

– Ah, sim... isso explica porque não veio ontem.

– Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

– Sim, o que de _pior_ poderia me acontecer agora?

Havia uma tranqüilidade sábia e mórbida naquelas palavras que arrepiou Milo. O escorpiano saiu da casa o mais rápido que pode, deixou Camus para trás.

– Por que saiu daquele jeito?

– Por que? Porque eu não tenho estômago para isso.

– Entende agora de que tipo de sofrimento eu te falei? Só porque ele não está chorando e arrancando os cabelos não quer dizer que não esteja sentindo a morte de Mu...

– Viu os olhos dele, Camus? Ele estava l�, mas parecia que não estava...

– Vai demorar um pouco até ele se acostumar com a perda. Mas a vida continua.

– Camus... não te assusta o jeito dele? Seria tão melhor se ele gritasse! Se tivesse se jogado em cima do corpo de Mu aos gritos de "_quero ir com ele! Quero morrer também!"._ Seria... não sei... explosivo, mas seria de uma vez só... uma descarga assim como... uma tosse forte barulhenta para expelir o catarro e limpar os pulmões! Mas ele não geme! Ele está muito, muito calmo... tenho medo de que ele faça algo idiota, Camyu...

– Disso eu não tenho medo. Shaka nunca vai fazer isso que você pensou. Mas acho que pode fazer ainda pior...

– Pior do que se matar? O que pode ser pior do que isso?

– Se matar em vida: ou seja, se enlouquecer. Meu medo é de que ele fique louco pela dor. Já está meio atordoado, não percebeu?

– Me deu arrepios! Quando ele perguntou por Mu...

– Ontem ele me disse a mesma coisa: que estava esperando Mu voltar. Não dei atenção porque era natural depois do dia de pesadelos que tivemos, mas hoje ele fez a mesma pergunta...

– Ele não dormiu, Camyu... está zonzo. Se Zeus quiser ele dorme e amanhã vai estar menos maluquinho...

– Ah, Milo... ah, Milo... isso não devia estar acontecendo...

– Eu sei... você não tem a sensação de que isso é um sonho mal?

– Eu rezo para que seja.

- X -

**Comentários**: Bom, aí está mais uma fic com meus adorados. Só posso prometer que ela será curta, em três capítulos – que já estão prontas. Para quem, como eu, ama ver o virginiano e o ariano juntos, este é um desafio a nossa imaginação. Como seria ávida de Shaka sem Mu? O orgulhoso e mimado indiano se gabou de viver bem sem seu carneirinho. Vejamos se nos próximos dois capítulos ele se sairá bem em seu intento.


	2. Culpa

Disclaimer: _Os personagens originais de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada. O trabalho ficcional aqui apresentado não tem fins lucrativos. _

**Resumo:**_ Shaka é um típico virginiano e quando provocado, muito arrogante. Ele gaba-se de não precisar de Mu, o independente e forte ariano com quem vive uma complicada estória de amor. Agora ele tem a chance de provar sua teoria. _

**Comentário Pessoal: **gente, fiquei muito contente e surpresa com a recepção da fic. Algumas figurinhas conhecidas, que já me acompanham há algum tempo e muitos leitores novos. Tudo o que posso dizer, por agora, é que meus planos de três capítulos persistem, ou seja, esse é o penúltimo. Acompanhem por favor! Meus agradecimentos e comentários individuais estão no final.

**Quando For Amanhã**

Capítulo 2

_Culpa_

Deitado na cama, Shaka tentava se acostumar com a maciez do colchão. Dormiam pouco na cama, estavam acostumados ao chão e às esteiras de palha de bambu. Assim mesmo, puxou a manta. Sentia um estranho frio. Nunca sentia frio, o treinamento dos monges budistas era rigoroso, não raro dormia sobre pedras ao relento. Era concentrado e calmo. Contudo, o frio o perseguia. Colocou a mão atrás de si. Ah, sim... sentia falta de Mu. O corpo de Mu sempre junto ao seu... por isso, o frio. Rolou na cama por longas horas silenciosas. A cama cheirava a alecrim, os travesseiros tinham o cheiro do cabelo dele, chegava a perceber as marcas do corpo dele nos contornos do colchão. O cheiro _dele_ era o _seu_ cheiro! Era assustador pensar que aquele cheiro de Mu estaria sempre com ele.

Depois de muito insistir em dormir, e de perceber que seus olhos ardiam pela vigília forçada, teve um surto de criança mimada e começou chorar de angústia porque sabia que precisava apagar, mas não conseguia. Tentou fazer um chá, mas queimou os dedos. Não sabia usar o fogão comum que Saori havia mandado instalar, chorou outra vez porque queria o chá que agora estava derramado no chão. "Mal acostumado": era assim que Mu freqüentemente se referia a ele. Era uma criança divina e muito, muito mimada; depois, o Santuário cheio de luxos de Ares e, então, Mu, que cuidava dele com mais carinho que jamais alguém tinha lhe dado. Os monges o respeitavam, os do Santuário o temiam, mas Mu o amava.

Acendeu os incensos e as velas. Queria meditar, mas não tinha concentração. Pediu ajuda a Buda. Com o _juzu_ entre os dedos entoou os mantras que sabia e os que inventava na sua mente enferma. Quanto mais pedia, mais se sentia só e abandonado. Ouviu passos na casa.

"É você, Mu?"

"Sou eu, Milo."

"Ah..."

Que pergunta idiota... Mu! Mu não ia mais vir. Precisava parar com isso ou os outros iam acabar acreditando que era louco.

"Camus me mandou perguntar se você precisava de alguma coisa."

"Preciso de Mu. Mas como ele não está mais aqui..."

"O que podemos fazer por você?"

"Seu terapeuta ainda te recomenda aqueles sossega-leões?"

"Meus anti-depressivos?"

"Sim, é como chamam, não é?"

"É, o doutor acha melhor eu tomar os remédios." ele baixou a cabeça timidamente. Nunca tinha feito confidências para Shaka. – "Eu não durmo bem sem eles... mesmo que o Camus seja maravilhoso... é a doença, sabe? Acho que vou passar a vida toda tomando Gardenal..."

"Você me arrumaria um ou dois compridos?"

Olhou incrédulo para Shaka. O indiano era um crítico furioso dos remédios tradicionais.

"Para quê, Shaka?" – emendou-se imediatamente. " Quero dizer... são medicamentos controlados, podem até te fazer mal, você não está acostumado..."

"Eu preciso, _muito_, dormir. E não vou conseguir sozinho. Tentei fazer um chá, mas não sei bem mexer no fogão."

Milo abriu a carteira grande, tirou dela um pequeno saquinho de veludo vermelho.

"Toma. Sempre deixo essas duas aí para emergências... se for dormir fora de casa..."

"Obrigada, Milo."

"Eu mostro a você como usar o fogão, vai... também demorei a me acostumar que as virgens não iam mais me servir!"

"Era mais cômodo... mas Mu não gostava..."

"Claro, ele era uma dona de casa perfeita! Não tinha nada que ele não soubesse fazer!"

"Meu Mu tinha muitos talentos... ouso dizer que _todos_..."

Milo percebeu que tinha feito uma coisa estúpida. Não devia ter falado daquilo! Bom, mas de qualquer maneira ia dar o tal chá para o homem e ele ia apagar completamente com o Gardenal... sorriu para si mesmo... _santo Gardenal! _

Viu o estado de petição de miséria em que Shaka deixou a cozinha. Obviamente não ia limpá-la, pois tanta generosidade não era do seu feitio. Mas esquentar a água para um outro chá não ia doer. Shaka não falava nada, mas Milo percebia que os olhos abertos vagavam sem brilho pelo cômodo, sempre se detendo em algum detalhe que só podia ser algo de Mu. Deu graças a Zeus quando a infusão de valeriana, camomila e erva doce ficou pronta e ele pode forçar Shaka a tomar tudo com os dois comprimidos de Gardenal. Dois comprimidos era muita coisa, mas Milo achava que Shaka _realmente _precisava dormir – dormir não, apagar de vez, _blackout_ absoluto por algumas horas.

Levou-o para cama já trocando as pernas. O Gardenal fez efeito muito rápido nele, que não estava acostumado. Quando ele deitou na cama, ainda gemeu algumas palavras já sem nexo, mas entre uma e outra, sempre repetia-se o nome de Mu, e ele apagou.

Milo saiu de lá e não teve ânimo sequer para procurar Camus. Estava esgotado.

- X –

Os dias que se seguiram à tragédia foram desconfortáveis e estranhos. Todos queriam ajudar Shaka, mas não sabiam bem como, ele fechara-se ainda mais. Saori designou algumas empregadas para que limpassem a casa de Virgem e de Áries, e deixassem alguma coisa sempre pronta para Shaka comer, mas sem alguém que lhe disse expressamente que ele _devia_ comer, ele raramente o fazia. Comia uma maçã ou uma banana, tomava leite e só. Não sentia fome e vagava durante o dia entre as pessoas como uma sombra. Usou todas as suas túnicas limpas e as de Mu, mas sem saber o que fazer com elas depois de sujas, amontoava-as no pequeno baú que Mu destinara a esse fim. Obviamente, quando vivo, Mu jamais tinha deixado as roupas se acumularem daquela maneira. Até que a moça da limpeza atentasse para o detalhe, ele já tinha usado todas, inclusive os sarongues das paredes e dos móveis.

Preocupada, Saori resolveu organizar um dos seus 'almoços' de cavaleiros. Fez questão de que todos os cavaleiros de bronze comparecessem. Normalmente os almoços eram uma fonte de stress – uma medição de forças entre a deusa mandona e seus cavaleiros acostumados à indisciplina do Santuário dos velhos tempos. Ela também costumava dispensar os cavaleiros de bronze do 'evento': eles todos, depois da guerra contra Ares, preferiram morar no Japão, Shiryu, na China. Juntá-los era caro e, mesmo com sua ilusão de ser uma grande deusa, Saori reconhecia que os almoços eram tudo, menos animados.

No entanto, desta feita fez questão de frisar que era por Shaka, o que fez com que o _quorum_ crescesse consideravelmente. Todos fizeram questão de ir e Shura sugeriu que se deixasse uma cadeira vazia para Áries, o que ela rejeitou de imediato como uma idéia macabra. A presença de Mu já era opressiva demais sem essa simbologia hipócrita.

O almoço, apesar da razão nobre, não parecia diferente dos outros. Saori olhava, horrorizada, Milo, Camus, Saga e Aioria comerem com as mãos. Sempre os repreendia pela falta de modos à mesa, mas eles eram homens que foram criados lendo épicos gregos e sentiam-se tremendamente orgulhosos de comerem como Aquiles, Agamemnom e Ulisses comiam nos tempos mitológicos. Obviamente, este orgulho acentuado da rudeza dos gregos antigos estava reservado _só_ para a presença da deusa... os bufos furiosos de Saori eram a coroa de louros da 'performance'. Shura, um pouco mais condescendente com a deusa, comia com talheres normais. Aldebaran passeava confortavelmente entre a rudeza grega e o refino de Camus, mas preferia guardar seus belos modos para seduzir mulheres. Na mesa do 'almoço' usava pouco o garfo, e menos ainda a faca. Os cavaleiros de bronze, mesmo depois de serem treinados em localidades tão distintas, mantinham ainda ranços bem orientais e não importava o que lhes servissem, se saíam bem com pauzinhos.

De repente Saori lembrou-se que o almoço tinha como finalidade animar um pouco Shaka. Olhou para o virginiano ao fundo da mesa, e depois de ouvir o terceiro arroto de Seiya, concluiu que já três rodadas do almoço tinham sido servidas, mas o prato de Shaka continuava limpo, intacto. Ela tinha dispensando o serviço das empregadas, porque temia que se espalhasse pela cidade o boato ( verdadeiro ) de que os cavaleiros comiam como campônios da Idade Média; isso não os impedia de se servirem ( muito ) por conta própria. Só que Shaka não se servira. Muito pouco sagaz da parte da deusa: todos sabiam muito bem que Shaka _nunca_ se servia sozinho, Mu sempre fazia isso. Mas todos estavam tão famintos que ninguém notara.

"Shaka, não vai comer nada?" – Saori inquiriu, olhando-o nos olhos sem disfarçar sua curiosidade pelas enormes esferas azuis que pouco puderam ser vistas antes da morte de Mu.

Ele olhou a mesa: pernis, carne de vitela, carne de carneiro, carne de vaca, carne de peru, carne de porco, carne de faisão.

"Sou vegetariano."

"Ah... eu não sabia."

"_Claro que não sabia... você nunca se importou em nos conhecer mesmo..._". Foi o que a maioria deles pensou. Era bem confortável aplicar a culpa à Saori, se nem eles mesmos tiveram a delicadeza de reparar que ele não tinha comido. A deusa replicou, então, no que pensava ser uma solução.

"Mando vir peixe?"

"Eu sou vegetariano, não como carne." – Shaka repetiu, calmo. Era impressionante como eles eram estúpidos. Zeus! Enquanto Mu era vivo nunca tinha reparado que eles eram tão idiotas...

Eles se entreolharam com estranheza. Os almoços eram normalmente ocasiões de _muitas_ saias-justas, mas nunca daquele quilate. Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Até que, finalmente, quebrando o constrangedor silêncio, Aldebaran se levantou, pegou o prato de Shaka e o encheu com os 'enfeites' da mesa: abacaxis, uvas, pêras, morangos, melancias. Pegou a jarra de água de coco – que quase não era notada pela presença do tonel de vinho perto da mesa – e despejou na caneca também vazia de Shaka.

"Pronto, agora come isso." – sentenciou Touro.

"Obrigado." – Shaka começou a comer e eles retornaram aos seus pratos, aliviados pelo grande e desajeitado Aldebaran ser o mais jeitoso de todos eles ali.

Quando o almoço acabou com a _mousse_ de chocolate, todos estavam aliviados. Eles tinham vergonha e medo de Shaka. Temiam por mais bolas foras como a do lauto banquete de carnes para o vegetariano...

O almoço só serviu para deixá-los mais apreensivos e constrangidos – Shaka era uma criança que demandava cuidados que nenhum deles, exceto Mu, podia dar. Ele já não meditava e como Milo previra, o Gardenal deixou seqüelas estranhas: as mãos dele ficaram trêmulas e inseguras por algum tempo, seu sistema nervoso reagia de maneiras inusitadas aos estímulos mais comuns. Quase sempre eles o encontravam sentado nas escadas de Virgem, olhando para o nada. Comia pouco e se ninguém o chamasse para fazer alguma coisa, ele ficava lá. Não dormia. As olheiras eram evidentes na pele muito branca.

- X –

Quando o tempo começou a ficar realmente quente, eles perceberam que, a despeito do calor que fizesse, ele sempre mantinha os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, ainda que com algum evidente desconforto. Antes ele o prendia em penteados bonitos, coques com pentes de osso, tranças. Ninguém precisou ficar muito esperto para adivinhar que era Mu, coitado, quem fazia as vezes de cabeleireiro e modista do indiano. Penalizados com a situação, o 'esquadrão resgate' resolveu entrar em ação outra vez. O escolhido, claro, foi Milo – ninguém tinha mais senso de moda e estilo do que o escorpiano sofisticado, jovem e bonito – acrescente-se aí que ele seria o único com cara de pau o bastante para fazer o '_approach_ ' sem medo de visitar outros mundos...

"Shaka... por que você não prende seu cabelo? Faz tanto calor aqui..."

"Não sei como fazer..." – o indiano admitiu. – "Tentei com isso, mas não ficou bom..." – ele mostrou para Milo um elástico sebento e indicou como ele teria feito um horroroso coque prendendo toda a massa dourada de cabelos no topo da cabeça.

Milo olhou desanimado. Que tarefa dura!

"É melhor eu tentar..."

Milo parou atrás dele. Acariciou o monte de cabelo loiro nas suas mãos.

"Você tem um cabelo muito bonito..."

"É, o Mu dizia isso sempre. Eu gostava mais do cabelo dele..."

"O Mu também tinha uns cabelos lindos... uma cor..."

"Um lavanda como o das flores do paraíso."

"Verdade... o corte era um pouco conservador demais... mas assim mesmo ficava bonito nele." – olhou para o rosto de Shaka refletido no espelho. Ele estava triste, mas era lindo. Nunca simpatizara com o virginiano, mas tinha que admitir que ele era um homem muito bonito, traços indianos em uma pele de leite de cabra. Um capricho dos deuses.

" Sabe, Shaka, acho que um coque meio chinesinha ia ficar legal... eu tenho uns pauzinhos e uns grampos dourados..."

"Sabe o que eu acho?"

"O que?"

"Tenho cabelo demais e habilidade de menos. Devia cortar."

"Cortar? O seu cabelo? Esse cabelo lindo, loiro? Você está maluco!"

"Não estou não." – ele abriu a gaveta da penteadeira e tirou uma enorme tesoura de lá. – "É o mais sensato a se fazer. Nunca fui vaidoso com _esse_ tipo de detalhe. E está evidente que não sei cuidar do meu próprio cabelo. Vamos, faça isso, Milo. Corte-o como o de Aioria."

"O quê?"

"Isso que ouviu: quero bem curto."

"Mas, Shaka..."

"Vamos, Milo. O que é perder algumas mechas de cabelo?"

Milo estava tremendo. Era muita responsabilidade dar fim às mechas de ouro que sempre acompanharam Shaka. Se Mu estivesse vivo, era capaz de bater em quem atentasse contra as madeixas louras. E mesmo não estando mais vivo, Milo temia que ele aparecesse para puxar seu pé pelo sacrilégio!

"Não quer tentar algo menos radical? Um corte parecido com o do Camyu?"

"Milo, eu não saberia ter um cabelo daqueles... por favor, vamos."

Resignado, Milo cumpriu a tarefa inglória. Cortou as longas mechas até os ombros com a tesoura e desfiou-o curto com uma navalha. Olhou para Shaka. Ele alisava os cabelos e parava no ombro, como se sentisse falta dos fios que tinham sido cortados.

"Ficou bom." – admitiu o escorpiano. O indiano tinha um rosto lindo, olhos expressivos e grandes. Sem cabelos o rosto ficava em foco e o terceiro olho vermelhinho aparecia melhor, mesmo entre as mechas de franja que Milo sinceramente não teve coragem de atacar.

"É, mas é tão estranho... me sinto nu."

"Você vai se acostumar."

"Ficar sem cabelo é o menor dos meus problemas, Milo..."

- X –

Tinha razão. Shaka tinha um problema sério de sono. Não conseguia dormir de maneira alguma. Queixou-se com Milo que sentia falta de Mu o tempo todo, mas na hora de dormir era como se tivessem amputado-lhe várias partes do corpo – não podia dormir. E tinha também um problema de ordem prática: Saori havia lhe delegado a guarda de Kiki, mas a criança não o queria como mestre de modo algum. Vários cavaleiros voluntariaram-se para a tarefa, mas poucas pessoas conviveram tanto com Mu quanto Shaka e Kiki: eles tinham que continuar juntos.

Shaka pensava muito nisso, em especial pensava nisso naquele dia. Tinha descido até a cidade para levar suas túnicas finas para a loja do indiano que sabia como cuidar delas: a loja na frente da qual Mu fora assassinado. Milo desenhou um mapinha para ajudar Shaka a chegar lá e algumas expressões em grego, caso ele se perdesse. Descobriu que Shaka não falava bem o grego, mas tinha um belíssimo inglês britânico.

Shaka era esperto o bastante para não se perder, e até conseguia ler algumas mentes incautas. Tinha verdadeiro horror aos trajes ocidentais, mas não teve jeito: Milo o vestiu com uma pantalona xadrez da época em que ser hippie era moda e o enfiou em uma camiseta branca. Ele parecia uma outra pessoa, os cabelos curtos e molhados, sandálias de couro e até uma mochila de couro velho. Estava se sentindo ridículo.

Saiu da loja e olhou para a calçada. Tinha guardado recorte do jornal que mostrava reconstituição do crime, apontando o local onde as vítimas tinham caído. Segundo o jornal, Mu tinha saído da loja e estava parado exatamente onde ele estava parado naquele momento. Aí, atingido, caiu na calçada. Ficou parado ali, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Mu era um cavaleiro. Deveria ter sentido com seu cosmo os movimentos hostis dos assaltantes. Perceber a confusão, o barulho. Os bandidos tinham assaltado uma loja de conveniência do outro lado da rua. Alguém reagiu. Houve tiros, eles escaparam. Tiroteio na rua. Claro que um cavaleiro sentiria isso. Deveria ter sentido, saído de lá, interrompido a trajetória das balas, salvado os inocentes e ajudado a capturar os bandidos.

_Culpa, culpa, culpa_... Buda, existe força mais destrutiva para um homem do que a culpa? Mu não percebeu nada porque devia estar de cabeça quente. Distraído demais e aborrecido demais pela discussão que tinham acabado de ter. Ele o infernizara tanto! Por isso ele não deve ter percebido nada... a não ser quando era tarde demais. Quanto tempo ele agonizou? Era uma pergunta mórbida, de fato, mas gostava de pensar nisso porque era dolorido demais. E a dor era o único indício de que ainda havia vida nele. Certificava-se de que mesmo depois da morte de Mu ele ainda vivia. Sabia disso porque ainda sentia dor – os mortos não sofrem. Mu era forte – deve ter suportado longos minutos de dor. No que ele deve ter pensado? Com certeza, não sentia pena de si por estar morrendo, nem raiva dos que o atingiram. Não... Mu era _muito_ superior. Será que pensou nele? Talvez. O fato de Mu ser muito bom sempre o deixara com a desconfiança de que quem sabe _ele_ não fosse tão bom quanto pensava. Se fosse ele, teria perdido preciosos minutos de agonia tendo raiva dos assaltantes e da briga com Mu. O rancor envenenaria o sangue em suas veias, amargando sua boca e enchendo-lhe de mágoas inúteis. O ariano não era assim. Shaka sorriu ao imaginar no que Mu pensara em seus últimos minutos de vida, esperando o socorro que não viria... se conhecia seu carneirinho adorável, ele pensara neles dois. E lamentara a última briga não ter sido uma noite de amor para poder morrer com o gosto do beijo do outro em seus lábios. E uma lágrima de felicidade imensa desceu dos olhos de Shaka nesse momento: "_oh, Buda! Eu também teria pensado nisso! Como sou superior agora que ele está morto e não pode saber..." _

Ficou parado na calçada pensando nisso. Na verdade, ficou olhando para os lados, esperando que uma bala o atingisse também. Procurou com olhos ansiosos se alguém no seu campo de visão estava armado. Se deu conta do ridículo que estava fazendo. Oras, imagine... esperar por uma bala! Como era infantil... não foi assim que Buda ensinou. Realmente a falta de meditação e sono o estavam transformando em um idiota...

Voltou para o Santuário com suas túnicas finas lavadas e bem passadas. Encontrou com alguns cavaleiros na entrada e os cumprimentou sem muito entusiasmo. Estava abatido e deprimido como de costume. Já estava habituando-se ao pouco comer e ao não meditar; era a falta de sono, contudo, que mais o perturbava. Os 'normais' ao menos tinham horas inconsciência em que suas mentes descansavam com seu corpo. O corpo e a mente de Shaka funcionavam o tempo todo. Eram uma máquina de auto-tortura perfeita, indesligável, impiedosa; e qualquer tentativa de desligá-la era respondida com ataques furiosos ao corpo já frágil do indiano. Tinha reações violentas aos remédios homeopáticos, às ervas, aos anti-depressivos, qualquer coisa que o tentasse tirar do cubículo gelado e mal que sua mente se tornara.

Aldebaran se aproximou dele, com aquele cosmo que sozinho já emanava docilidade. O taurino tinha um coração gigante e Shaka sempre o desprezara por achá-lo insignificante. No entanto, de todos os cavaleiros, era de Aldebaran que Shaka mais gostava de estar perto. Era o único que lhe votava amabilidade de amigo, sem o ar de imensa pena e compaixão que sentia nos outros.

"Como tem passado, Shaka?"

"Mal, claro, como vocês imaginam, só que um pouco pior."

"Não deve ser nada fácil viver sem alguém como Mu por perto. Ele tinha aquele jeito dele de estar em todo lugar e fazer tudo."

"É, isso é verdade, ele sempre queria se responsabilizar por tudo e por todo mundo."

"Por todo mundo não: por você. "

Shaka deu um sorriso melancólico.

"É, eu posso me gabar de ter tido essa sorte."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa estúpida?"

"Pode."

"É sobre o Mu..."

"Pergunte! Adoro falar sobre ele! Adoro lembrar dele, me ajuda a não... _enlouquecer_... mas parece que virou um pecado mortal tocar no nome dele aqui, as pessoas quando me vêem evitam de tocar no nome dele e tentam tirar de perto de mim todas as lembranças de Mu como se me fizessem sofrer..."

"Não fazem?"

"Claro que não! O que me faz sofrer é ele estar morto. Lembrar dele é um prazer para mim. É um refrigério para a minha alma repetir o nome dele... até meus lábios doerem."

Aldebaran ficou pensativo. É, fazia muito sentido. A paranóia de alguns deles era injustificável. Era como se quisessem extirpar as lembranças de Mu dos olhos do virginiano como se extirpa um câncer. E ninguém tinha se dado ao trabalho de perguntar ao Shaka se ele _queria_ esquecer Mu.

"Você não ia me perguntar alguma coisa?"

"Ah, é."

"Pergunte, Touro, vamos."

"Você sonha com ele?"

Shaka parou imediatamente de andar.

"Desculpe, Virgem, se não quiser ignora, tá?"

"Não... estou pensando. Não sonho com ele. Eu queria tanto que ele aparecesse nos meus sonhos... nem que fosse para me amaldiçoar, me dizer que me odeia... mas ele não aparece... ele não aparece..."

"Estranho, não é?"

"Talvez não..." – Shaka suspirou e continuou andando. – "A casa de Virgem é cheia de selos que protegem de espíritos e demônios. Sou monge, lembra-se?"

"Como esquecer?"

"Talvez seja por isso. A casa de Virgem é muito protegida contra aparições."

"Pode ser. Mas pode ser que você também não esteja preparado para sonhar com Mu, ou esteja esperando demais... aí com tanta pressão a coisa não sai..."

"É, você pode estar certo."

"Sabe, Shaka, Mu gostava demais de você. E mesmo que as pessoas daqui falem sem saber do que falam, eu acredito que você também gostava demais dele. Acho que todo mundo tinha um pouco de inveja... vocês eram parecidos..."

"Eu não _gostava_ dele. Eu o amava. Eu o amo. Mu era mais eu do que eu mesmo. Perdê-lo é como perder minha alma."

"Soube que vocês discutiram no dia... no dia em que tudo aconteceu."

"Brigamos. Eu disse coisas horríveis. Eu sempre digo coisas horríveis quando não sei bem o que dizer."

"É, eu sei como é. Seria perfeito se em todas as nossas discussões, a gente sempre tivesse em mente que podemos perder a pessoa que amamos e que aquelas podem ser as últimas palavras nossas que elas vão ouvir... então a gente ia ser sempre cuidadoso com as palavras e não ia perder tempo com bobagens. Mas quem conseguiria ser tão altruísta a esse ponto?"

Olhou para Shaka, que chorava.

"Mu conseguia! Ele era assim..."

"Shaka, eu..."

"Não me peça desculpas por isso. Foi bom eu lembrar disso também. Buda! Quanto mais me lembro dele, menos consigo entender o que aconteceu com a gente... se ele era tão perfeito, eu só posso concluir que _eu_ era imperfeito demais!"

"Você é como todo mundo, Shaka. Só que um pouquinho mais concentrado..."

Shaka conseguiu esboçar um meio sorriso, o primeiro honesto depois da morte de Mu.

"Obrigado. Bom, parece que cheguei. Não o convido para entrar, porque francamente, só anteontem eu descobri onde as moças da limpeza guardaram a água e a comida e é feio receber alguém sem ter nada para oferecer..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu estava indo para Star Hill... parece que a deusa finalmente vai me dar os diazinhos de férias que eu vivo pedindo para voltar por Brasil!"

"Boa sorte, Touro."

"Boa sorte para você, Shaka."

Entrou na casa de Virgem e tirou todos os selos budistas que havia posto na casa durante os anos em que lá esteve. Era como se estivesse 'abrindo seu corpo' para tudo de ruim – ou de bom – no mundo. Estava desprotegido como um qualquer, um comum. Com tudo feito, imaginou que talvez pudesse sonhar com Mu. Só que, o seu maior problema não era esse... como sonhar com o Mu se ele não conseguia _dormir?_ Frustrado, deitou na cama macia e pensou em como faria para dormir. Não podia mais pedir Gardenal pro Milo. Camus comentara discretamente que Milo andava tendo insônia. Claro... se ele tinha dado todo o seu Gardenal para Shaka... nem as tórridas noites de sexo entre ele e Aquário conseguiam pô-lo à nocaute. Pobre Milo... precisava de seu Gardenal para dormir porque estava doente. Mas ele não estava... tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Desde que Mu morrera não dormira uma só noite sequer... tirava cochilos ruins, cansativos. Virava-se o tempo todo, acordava mais cansado do quando tinha se deitado.

Até que lhe ocorreu uma idéia a princípio bem idiota, mas que a cada minuto parecia ser a mais acertada. Ele só precisava _se_ nocautear com um enorme porrete ou objeto similar e esperar para dormir o sono dos justos! Claro, ia doer quando acordasse. Mas o sacrifício ia ser válido: ia dormir e ia sonhar. Vasculhou a casa em busca de algo que pudesse servir ao seu intento, até vislumbrar uma linda estátua de Buda, toda de ouro maciço, que ficava sobre uma mesinha, perto da onde Mu tomava banho, naquela tina velha horrorosa que sempre deixava farpas no bumbumzinho de anjo de Áries. Apanhou o enorme Buda e em um golpe de força extraordinária acertou-o em sua cabeça. Não conseguiu apagar – era mais forte do que esperava... entretanto, o sangue imediatamente derramou-se sobre seus olhos, da fenda aberta em sua cabeça e ele podia nitidamente sentir a progressão de um enorme galo nascendo dolorido. Ficou zonzo com tanto sangue que descia e sentiu ânsia de vômito. Correu para o banheiro, mas lembrou-se de que não tinha comido nada em pelo menos umas 30 horas... assim mesmo a ânsia de vômito permaneceu, mas não havia nada o que expelir, o que custou a Shaka penosos minutos de espasmos, dobrado sob o sanitário. Estava passando cada vez mais mal. Por fim, tropeçou em suas próprias roupas sujas no chão do banheiro e bateu de cabeça na parede – sem querer, conseguira seu intento! A pancada foi tão forte que ele caiu desacordado.

- X –

**Agradecimentos individuais & Comentários:**

Nana: _minha querida Nana! Você é muito importante no sucesso dessa fic, pois é minha beta e minha 'palpiteira' oficial. Eu só posso esperar que minha fic seja um sucesso como são todas as que você publica também!_

Amy: _Amyzinha_, _bebê fada, outra leitora vip das madrugadas e dos finais de semana! Pode deixar que minha mente suja bolará ainda uma fic onde eu farei muitas maldades com Shaka e 'enxertarei' você no enredo só para você poder consolar ele bem de pertinho, tá?_

Lola Spixii: _Minha sensei, que não perde a mania irritante de injuriar o bom nome e a moral do meu Shiryu. Impressionante como as pessoas adoram chutar a reputação do chinesinho! Ele não é o Michael Jackson do CDZ, viu? _

Thaíssi: _Ô, leitora triste! Não fique triste assim não! O Shakinha merece uma lição de humildade depois de fazer tantas crueldades com o Mu! E sim, eu vou pensar em dae uma chance ao bijuzinho loiro... Beijos!_

Ma-Chan2: _Oi! Olha aí, eu continuei! E espere que o próximo ( e último ) capítulo já está pronto! Fique por aí e verá! Beijocas!_

Wisespell: _Olá! Muito obrigado pelos elogios, é muito lisonjeiro saber que além do enredo ( que é parte realmente chamativa da estória! ) alguns leitores também prestam atenção aos detalhes de composição de falas e personagens, que dão mais trabalho! Obrigado mais uma vez e continue acompanhando!_

Mo de Áries: _Vocês é que estão arrasando! Eu reconheço que me deu um aperto no coração de matar Mu, mas era preciso para da ruma lição bem dada em Shaka! Confessemos: o Shaka é um malvado lindo, mas malvado!_

Ia-Chan: _Imagine! O Mu tinha que morrer mesmo... se ele ficasse vivo, nada ia impedir uma 'recaída' de ambos, por isso, para Shaka saber como a vida é dura, tive que rapar com o Muzinho de vez da vida dele... maldade, eu reconheço. Mas é uma lição de humildade válida ao virginiano tão soberbo!_

Luly Amamiya: _Não fique chocada, moça! Ainda tem mais um capítulo para seguirmos e muitas águas rolaram debaixo dessa ponte!_

Mikage-sama: _ai, eu esqueci de como meu bebezão é sensível! Não fique tristinha assim, eu só dou cabo dos personagens que eu gosto mesmo! E não fique tão chorosa assim pelo Shaka, ele merece aprender na marra que precisa do carneirinho... acompanhe a fic até o final ( seu coraçãozinho agüentará, afinal, só falta mais um! ). BEIJOCAS!_

Gemini-sama: _eu sei que sou má e cruel! Mas é um sonho meu fazer maldades com o Shaka em fics, pela a arrogância dele... ele merece! Ta que o Mu não merecia morrer, mas é por uma razão nobre, muito nobre! Não vá embora, afinal, só falta um capítulo agora! _

Gizinha_: Obrigado, querida! Nossa, as pessoa snão têm noção de quanto eu fico feliz quando elas se pegam mais aos detalhes de composição do texto do que propriamente à estória e os personagens ( que, afinal, nem me pertencem! ). Como eu faço Letras, esse tipo de comentário ´o que mais me envaidece! Obrigada e espero que você tenha coração forte para os próximos!_

Para os leitores mais silenciosos e discretos: _obrigado pelas leituras assim mesmo._


	3. Eternidade

Disclaimer: _Os personagens originais de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada. O trabalho ficcional aqui apresentado não tem fins lucrativos. _

**Resumo:**_ Shaka é um típico virginiano e quando provocado, muito arrogante. Ele gaba-se de não precisar de Mu, o independente e forte ariano com quem vive uma complicada estória de amor. Agora ele tem a chance de provar sua teoria.

* * *

_

**Quando For Amanhã**

Capítulo 3

_Eternidade_

"Zeus Meu! Ele morreu, Camyu! Ele morreu! Olha esse sangue!"

"Fica quieto, Milo! Ele não está morto. Deve ter batido com a cabeça, esse banheiro está uma zona! Me ajuda aqui a levar ele para a cama."

"Ele está tão leve, né, Camyu?"

"Ele está magro, Milo... não come!"

"Tadinho... será que ele está mais alegrinho agora?"

Camus olhou para o lugar de onde saía o sangue.

"Pelo tamanho desse galo, quando o bicho começar a cantar..."

"Falei com o Deba, ele disse que o maluco do Shaka queria dormir... será que..."

"Ele mesmo se golpeou para ficar desacordado? É possível. E é até razoável... um galo é menos angustiante do que noites insones..."

"Sim, sim, sim... ele queria sonhar com Mu... não é lindo, Gelinho?"

"É, sim, lindo. E doentio! Vocês não se emendam, não é? Não vê que essa obsessão é péssima, Milo?"

"O Deba disse que chateamos o Shaka com nossa mania de não falarmos mais do Mu..."

"Sei que o Shaka não gosta, mas é o melhor."

"Se você morresse eu não ia querer parar de falar de você."

"Não é isso, Milo... é que Shaka não está bem..."

"E vai ficar pior com esse galo..."

"Deixa uma aspirina aí do lado e um bilhete para ele colocar gelo no lugar. Deixe ele se virar sozinho. Se Mu pudesse voltar do mundo dos mortos e ver como Shaka est�, ia se arrepender de tê-lo mimado tanto."

"Ah! Camyu! Ele já melhorou um bocado! Hoje ele foi sozinho até a tinturaria do Ravi."

"Ele foi l�? Justo l�, onde Mu morreu?"

"Para você ver como ele já está melhorando!"

"Para mim ele está é piorando... vamos, Milo. Não devemos estar aqui quando ele acordar..."

- X -

Não dava para saber quem tinha mais razão, entretanto, o pobre Shaka acordou com a cabeça latejando, com dois enormes galos. Olhou-se no espelho de moldura de latão que Mu deixava no criado mudo ao lado da cama e cuja única utilidade era enfeitar o ambiente, já que eles não gostavam de espelhos... Shaka lembrou-se que Mu costumava dizer que não havia melhor espelho do que os olhos azuis dele. Eram tempos bons, quando Mu ainda dizia o que lhe vinha à cabeça sem muita preocupação. Reconheceu, dolorido, que ele encarregara-se de matar essa confiança adolescente que o ariano tinha em suas palavras de amor.

Olhou o espelho sem muito entusiasmo. Seus olhos azuis estavam apagados, sem viço. Pareciam boiar tristonhos sob o bolsão negro das olheiras que ele acumulara. Estava ligeiramente mais magro, o rosto de expressões delicadas estava sulcado, manchado por algum sangue seco que Milo e Camus não tinham conseguido limpar. Os cabelos curtos eram uma tragédia à parte, mas ele sabia que não tinha como cuidar da cabeleira loura que Mu tão ciumentamente cultivara, como se os fios dourados fossem uma roseira rara que precisasse de muitos cuidados e muito amor. Sozinho não saberia – e nem queria. Estava feio. Não tinha sonhado com coisa alguma e agora uma dor estúpida latejava a sua cabeça.

Inconformado, rodou a casa toda até achar o bilhetinho de Milo com a aspirina do lado. Tomou o remédio com um copo d'água, mas como não comia e não estava costumado ao tipo de medicamento, passou mal do estômago. Vomitou o remédio e acabou ficando enjoado e com mais dor de cabeça. Não tinha certeza se era a justa punição dos deuses ou qualquer coisa que fosse, mas estava sofrendo. Sua vida transmutara-se num pesadelo interminável, um labirinto de espinhos.

Olhou para os lados, já ameaçando um ataque de pânico, quando vislumbrou a única foto de Mu que havia em Virgem – já que Mu tinha seriíssimas restrições às fotografias. Ele estava com a túnica mais bonita que tinha, cor de vinho, com um lenço bordado em dourado por cima dos ombros, todo enfeitado de ouro e jóias. Era um príncipe. Os olhos lilases-esverdeados pareciam uma cobrança, a voz delicada em seus ouvidos: "_retire o que disse_".

"Mu! Maldito! Não me olhe assim! – agarrou a moldura e estilhaçou-a contra um dos móveis. – "Seu miserável! Apareça em meus sonhos, apareça!"

Tomou a foto junto de si, os olhos de Mu o encaravam serenos. Lembrava-se do dia da foto. Ele ria feliz porque Shaka queria fotografá-lo, estavam na Índia, a passeio. Era um dia claro... feliz... que nunca mais se repetiria, porque os lindos olhos do ariano jamais tocariam os seus novamente.

"Eu te amaldiçôo! Nunca, você ouviu? Nunca você vai ficar em paz! Que você NUNCA descanse em paz enquanto eu viver! Nunca! Você está me olhando desse jeito, acha que eu sou o culpado? Acha? Então me assombre! Me assombre enquanto eu viver! Apareça nas minhas noites, puxe meu pé, me maltrate! Me faça mal! Mas não me ignore... não me deixe sozinho de vez! Me amaldiçoe também... me amaldiçoe com sua presença, me enlouqueça com suas aparições, mas não me deixe sozinho... não me deixe sozinho! Não é possível que você já esteja no paraíso! Que sua alma já esteja descansando, não pode! A minha dor não o perturba? Não? Fale algo! Fale!"

Atirou-se na cama com a foto agarrada ao ventre, chorando e soluçando. Ficou lá por horas, os dedos retesados sobre a foto, esperando que Mu surgisse de algum lugar no mundo dos mortos para humilhá-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo. Mu não apareceu, as lágrimas de Shaka não cessaram, até ele dormir vencido pela tremenda exaustão acumulada de dias e lavada pelo choro compulsivo.

Naquela noite, finalmente, dormiu. Longamente. Se Mu assombrara seus sonhos, ele, desgraçadamente, não se lembrava. Acordou sem lembranças e com a dor daquela saudade fustigando-o como um ferro em brasas. Chorou por horas durante a manhã, forçando-se a comer uma maçã. Já também não conseguia saber porque chorava, mas as lágrimas eram um mecanismo eficiente de descarga. A tensão que não era aliviada com o sono vazava de seus olhos. Andava em círculos na casa vazia, ela era um mundo em si – que já fora pleno. Não havia nada. O vazio engoliu sua vida.

- X -

Depois de algumas noites de sono leve intercaladas com madrugadas de horror insone, Shaka tomou uma sábia decisão. Não ia ficar chorando pelo que não podia mais ser mudado. Era inútil esperar Mu em seus sonhos e desejá-lo ardentemente durante o dia, esperando que seu amor o materializasse diante seus olhos. Devia conformar-se com o destino. Era seu destino vagar sem alma sobre a terra até o dia da sua morte. Mas já que não morrera de vez, era preciso continuar. Nunca tinha sido covarde e apavorava-o a idéia de tornar-se um, de modo que quando morresse fosse indigno de tornar a estar com Mu. Então, se era preciso, viveria. A dádiva da vida já não era bem aventurada, mas era uma dádiva. E era preciso viver.

Resolveu-se começar por tomar conta de Kiki, mesmo que o menino não o quisesse. Tinha muito a aprender com a criança – que dominava as técnicas lêmures que distinguiam Mu dos demais – e o menino também tinha a lucrar com os ensinamentos de Shaka. Depois, também ia arrumar sua casa e Áries. Era ridículo que mulheres desconhecidas tivessem o privilégio de manusear as coisas finas que pertenceram ao ariano, coisas tão queridas que tinham sido segredos só deles dois. Ele mesmo podia se encarregar disso. Pediria a Athena que permitisse que Kiki ocupasse a primeira casa. Era o certo, a casa não devia ficar vazia, para que o cheiro do desuso tomasse conta do lugar que ele tanto amou. E também não ia ficar mais absorto em sua dor quando tantos já haviam sofrido antes dele... isso era uma franca tolice. Sua dor e sua depressão não eram de valia para ninguém, além de constranger a vida dos outros cavaleiros. Reservaria seus momentos de desespero para as noites insones e solitárias em Virgem, que é como devia ser.

Custou lágrimas e dor o aprendizado de Kiki. Eles não se entendiam. O menino era um ariano muito mais ariano que Mu, voluntarioso e mandão – e sem o amor excessivo que Mu tinha por Shaka, claro. Batiam de frente sempre, o tempo todo. Não aceitavam fracasso ou frustrações. O mestre aborrecia-se com o pupilo rebelde e o menino irritava-se com a arrogância e a curta paciência de Shaka. Entretanto, sem intervenções externas ( leia-se: sem intervenções da deusa... ), eles desenvolveram uma tolerância mútua. Kiki reconhecia que Shaka era irritadiço e impaciente, mas era um mestre poderoso e muito sábio. Shaka, por sua vez, sabia que Kiki tinha dificuldades para obedecer e ficar quieto, mas aprendia muito rápido e não se importava de repetir um mesmo exercício mil vezes se fosse preciso para executar as tarefas com perfeição – e reconhecia que pouquíssimas pessoas se encaixavam nos seus padrões, era exigente em excesso.

- X -

Aconteceu de um dia, mesmo ainda sendo muito cedo, Shaka resolveu liberar o pequeno ariano de sua rotina de treinos. Kiki estava gripado e o tempo estava virando. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo por se preocupar com isso, normalmente ignoraria a doença do aprendiz, porque um aprendiz deve desenvolver resistência acima de tudo. No entanto, estava se sentindo cheio de benevolência e bondade. Dispensou o menino e quando ia saindo da arena, encontrou alguns cavaleiros – liderados por Milo, claro...

"Ora, não sabia que vocês estavam aí."

"Viemos trazer um presente. Para te ajudar a dormir."

"Já estou dormindo melhor."

"Sabemos. Mas mesmo assim, quisemos ajudar!" – Milo estendeu-lhe um pacote. Curioso, ao ver de longe o embrulho vermelho, Kiki se teletransportou para o lado do Mestre.

"Abre logo, Shaka." – Kiki nunca chamava Shaka de '_mestre'_. No seu coração de criança, nunca haveria um outro mestre além de Mu.

Shaka, perplexo, abriu o pacote. Sua expressão ao ver o presente era de absoluta incredulidade.

"É para você dormir abraçado com ele!" – esclareceu Milo.

"É um carneiro? De pelúcia?"

Milo e os outros se entreolharam.

"O carneiro é o símbolo de Áries, Shaka..." – soprou Kiki do lado dele.

"Ok, foi uma péssima idéia. Levamos o carneiro de volta."

"Não!" – Shaka desviou as mãos de Milo. "Ele tem um cheiro esquisito..."

"Ah, estufamos ele com camomila... o meu terapeuta disse que ajuda a dormir... foi a mãe do Deba do que fez!"

"Aldebaran, sua mãe ainda é viva?"

"É, ela faz artesanato. Não nos vemos muito. Eu encomendei pelo telefone. Ela mandou pelo correio." – ele olhou orgulhoso para Shina. – "Foi a Shina que estufou ele."

"É, eu pus um pouco de erva-doce também. É calmante."

"Ele tem chifres enormes..."

Silêncio.

"Ele é lindo, Shaka." – o indiano virou-se para Kiki , que segurava o carneirinho, como toda criança, encantado com o brinquedo.

"Fique com você."

"Ah, mas é _seu_ presente!"

"Mas eu estou dando para você. Pode ficar."

"Não gostou do presente, Shaka?" – Milo perguntou envergando um adorável biquinho.

"Adorei. Mas acho que ele ficará mais bem guardado com Kiki. Ele merece ter mais lembranças de Mu do que eu..." virou-se para o menino, deslumbrado com o brinquedo. "Vamos, Kiki. Leve seu carneirinho para casa."

"Quer escolher um nome para ele, Shaka?"

Shaka ficou pensativo.

"Shion?"

"O nome do antigo mestre de Mu?"

"Fica simpático, não acha?"

"Eu gosto! Mu também ia gostar!"

"Foi exatamente nisso que eu pensei."

Kiki olhou para Shaka. O indiano estava triste; ainda que Shaka não demonstrasse tristeza, o pequeno Kiki já havia aprendido a ler a alma dele em seus olhos, como antes sabia fazer com Mu. Estendeu para o loiro o carneirinho de pelúcia.

"Dorme com ele hoje. Amanhã eu venho buscar." – ele balançou a cabeça ruiva. – "Para os seus amigos não ficarem muito tristes por você nem ter usado o presente..."

"Bom, se é assim... acho que posso aceitar um empréstimo..."

Subiu até Virgem com o pequeno bichinho nas mãos. Fora realmente gentil da parte dos rapazes terem pensando em lhe dar um presente, ainda mais algo tão delicado quanto aquilo, uma lembrança de Mu. Deitou-se na esteira, porque já havia recuperado sua concentração. Abraçou o pequeno bichinho, mas sentia frio. Resignou-se.

"Esse frio é a minha saudade do Mu... e ela nunca vai passar..."

Cobriu-se com um sarongue e antes de fechar os olhos, pensou em como sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos tempos...

"Mu, se você puder me ouvir... onde estiver... saiba que eu estava certo: eu posso viver sem você. Acho mesmo que poderia viver os 200 anos de Shion, talvez mais. Só que você deve saber, como eu agora sei, que seriam anos vazios! Quantos anos eu poderia viver sem você não é a questão... a questão é quantos anos eu gostaria de viver sem você. Anos tristes, sem gosto, sem cor, sem viço. Nenhum deles verdadeiramente feliz, nenhuma única noite de sono bom, nenhuma refeição com sabor de verdade, nenhum pôr do sol realmente belo, nenhuma chuva capaz de regenerar ou lavar coisa alguma. Sem você a vida é infértil como uma terra coberta de cal. Não há bem-aventurança sem o amor. Eu queria poder retirar o que disse... não no dia da sua morte, mas tudo o que disse desde que nos conhecemos e eu continuamente o magôo com minha intransigência e essa minha inabilidade absoluta de lidar com meu amor e com meus ciúmes.

É uma pena que eu não possa retirar o que disse, mas no fundo da alma me consola imaginar que você não tenha nunca imaginado que eu desejei sua morte... acho que nunca deve ter passado pela sua cabeça que eu desejasse algo que não estar ao seu lado. Você era tão sensato que não se deixava enganar pelos meus jogos e pelo meu descontrole... você sempre soube coar a verdade por trás do que eu dizia para você... você é como Shiva: sempre tomou as minhas pancadas como oferendas ()... sábio, sábio, sábio... e assim mesmo, deixou todos esses tolos daqui acharem que o sábio era eu! Me desculpe por aquela noite e pelas minhas palavras loucas e sem sentido. É óbvio que eu não o amaldiçôo... por tudo que há de sagrado neste mundo e em todos os outros... vá em paz. Eu ficarei... minha existência será uma vela acesa em seu nome, para que quem me veja nunca se esqueça de você, meu querido... para que eu arda por você até o fim. Um dia eu serei puro, completamente puro. Estarei ao seu lado novamente... meu amor... meu doce amor... como é bom dizer estas palavras que enquanto você viveu eu não pude lhe dedicar... _doce_ amor... _amor_..."

Dormiu muito e pesado com o carneirinho abraçado junto ao rosto, o cheiro suave de erva-doce e camomila que sempre o lembravam de Mu, que manipulava as ervas tão bem... lembrava-o das noites e dos dias com Mu, dos suspiros de Mu, dos olhos de Mu sobre si quando fingia dormir para o ariano namorá-lo horas a fio... a lembrança o fez sorrir. De olhos cerrados imaginou que de onde estivesse Mu velava por ele, como quando vivo velava seu sono, embevecido só de vê-lo dormir. Era tão suave a ilusão que seu sono sem sonhos foi doce e reconfortante.

Assim mesmo, acordou com a cabeça dolorida, o corpo moído, a boca com um gosto ruim. Tentou meditar, mas estava enjoado demais. Andou de um lado para outro e reparou que a casa estava muito bem arrumada, mas com a decoração um pouco diferente.

Resolveu descer um pouco para arejar. Ia descendo calmamente, quando viu Camus vindo em sua direção. O aquariano estava agitado. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando ele o interrompeu bruscamente:

"Shaka, você está bem?"

"Sim, estou."

"Sabe onde está Mu?"

Ficou intrigadíssimo com a pergunta. Será que Camus ficou maluco?

"Camus, Mu está morto."

"O que?"

"Por que esse espanto?"

"Como assim 'por que'? Como ele morreu?"

" Camus, se isso é uma brincadeira, é de péssimo gosto."

"Eu é que digo isso! Você está louco?"

Shaka passou as mãos contrariado pelos longos cabelos loiros.

"LONGOS CABELOS LOIROS!"

"Shaka, você não está sendo possuído por nenhum espírito maligno, est�?"

Shaka alisava freneticamente os longos cabelos, restituídos. Estava pasmo. Pasmo! Como podia ser! Seu cabelo cresceu em uma noite...

"Camus, você sabe que Mu morreu, foi você quem me contou..."

"Shaka! Estou começando a ficar realmente preocupado com você!"

"Eu não sou maluco! Eu provo que ele morreu!"

Segurou o braço de um assombrado Camus e foram descendo.

"O que vai fazer comigo?"

"Vou te levar para Áries. O que aconteceu com você, Camus? Não me diga que anda tomando o Gardenal do Milo!"

Camus ficou ainda mais assustado em perceber que Shaka sabia que Milo tomava Gardenal. O escorpiano era excessivamente discreto com a doença de nervos que não o deixava dormir sozinho e que o forçava às sessões de terapia e aos compridos de anti-depressivos. Seu adorado Milo tinha espasmos de horror só de imaginar que algum cavaleiro soubesse que ele precisava de cuidados daquela natureza, justo ele! Tão orgulhoso, tão bonito, tão bem humorado e de gênio forte...

Começou a desconfiar de alguma coisa estranha.

Enquanto arrastava Camus, Shaka recolocou sua loira cabeça para raciocinar: bem, Camus não se lembrava de ter dito nada. E, engraçado, também acordou sem o 'Shion', a ovelhinha de pelúcia que ganhara de presente. Também não se lembrava de estar vestindo a túnica azul que estava usando na hora de ir dormir. Não usava aquela túnica azul em ocasiões corriqueiras. Lembrava-se de ter ido dormir com a túnica crua do treinamento. A túnica azul era túnica de... era a túnica de almoço... a túnica do almoço mensal! Ele bem que se lembrava que Mu tinha morrido no dia do almoço mensal... é, e Camus o cercara daquela mesma maneira, e fizera a mesma pergunta: "se sente bem?".

Então! Então! Foi ficando eufórico. E se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho mau, muito mau! Seria tão bom, mas tão bom... largou o braço de Camus e começou a correr até Áries. Nem chorava, nem ria. Estava tenso, com medo, muito medo. E se estivesse ficando maluco? E se Mu estivesse mesmo morto e Camus não soubesse? Estava com o coração tão inchado de esperança... se Mu estivesse mesmo morto, não ia suportar... seria como perdê-lo outra vez e não ia agüentar uma dor assim outra vez.

O coração aos pulos, a mão suava, ele estava tremendo. A casa de Áries estava à sua frente. Andou bem devagar, torturado, pé ante pé até a casa que conhecia tão bem. Segurava o juzu entre os dedos, pedindo a Buda que serenasse seu coração, porque seus músculos mal o obedeciam. Foi andando até dar a volta pela casa e chegar à entrada central do templo de Áries, pedindo, implorando a Buda que não visse Kiki ali... se visse o menino, tudo seria verdade.

Sentiu o corpo perder a firmeza. Era assustador que tivesse tão pouco controle sob si mesmo. Percebeu que era simplesmente tolo ficar se agoniando e andando devagar. Resolveu andar a passos largos e resolutos. Sentiu o baque surdo no peito como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater, os joelhos tocarem o chão involuntariamente... era ele! A sombra de Mu na pilastra da frente! Só podia ser ele, ninguém tinha aquele perfil tão bonito e tão delicado!

Ergueu-se e correu até ele, naquele estado de sublimidade que só os apaixonados compreendem, livre de qualquer censura e reprimenda, atirou-se com tanta violência sobre Mu que ambos caíram estatelados na entrada de Áries.

"Mu! Mu, meu querido, meu amor! Meu amado! Você está bem! Deixa eu te ver!" – apalpou o pescoço de Mu delicadamente ante a surpresa monumental do ariano, que se deixava apalpar, sem entender o fogo de súbita paixão de Shaka. Que bem se lembrasse, Shaka jamais referira-se a ele como '_meu amor'_.

"Shaka, o que te deu?"

Shaka enxugou as lágrimas, levantou-se e ajudou Mu a levantar, prestando atenção para ver se ele não havia se machucado. Enlaçou-o em seus braços e cobriu-o de beijos.

"Perdoe-me, Mu! Por tudo quer já te disse na vida por crueldade de criança... eu sei que não sou uma pessoa fácil... mas eu não sei viver com meu amor e meus ciúmes... ainda assim... perdoe-me? Não amá-lo é o único crime que não cometi..."

"Shaka, você não..."

"Não, deixa eu terminar... você tem razão, eu sou mau com você sem razão! Mas não é isso... é que eu te amo tanto! Eu sei que não sou para você tudo o que você gostaria... eu tenho uma certeza que dói de que você via se cansar um dia de esperar por minhas vontades... e vai me deixar! E eu não vou agüentar se você fizer isso, Mu! Então... se eu te maltrato, e me maltrato também, é como se o amor morresse aos poucos, como se nos separássemos aos poucos... e quando você me deixar de vez, bom, eu não vou sofrer tanto..."

"Shaka... Shaka..". – Mu acariciava o rosto branco e molhado entre seus dedos. Zeus! Como podia ser? E ele nunca duvidara do amor de Shaka em momento algum da vida. Por todos os defeitos e ataques do virginiano, sempre a certeza do amor o reconfortou. Sentia-se triste por seu amado não ter essa mesma certeza. Sofreria imensamente se um dia viesse a imaginar que ele não o amasse mais.

"Mu... estou tão feliz de te ver aqui!"

"Ai, Brahma!" – abraçou o virginiano banhado em lágrimas. – "Meu anjo loiro... por que você tinha que ser tão bobo! Hein?" – levantou a cabeça do outro, soprando a franja querida. –" Como se eu pudesse tirar você de mim... nem deuses nem demônios conseguiriam..."

"Mu, me leva para cama? Faz dias que não durmo direito, estou tão cansado..."

" Como assim faz dias que não dorme?"

Shaka parou de chorar e se lembrou que Mu não podia entender o seu desespero. Mas se não podia confiar em Mu, em quem mais confiaria?

"Mu, vai me achar maluco, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Eu tive um sonho ruim, muito ruim... eu disse que viveria bem sem você e que queria que você morresse..."

"Psss! Foi uma bobagem, eu não acreditei!"

"Eu sei que não... mas assim mesmo os deuses me fizeram acordar sem você... você tinha morrido, baleado no centro de Atenas... e eu estava sozinho..."

"Shaka, foi um sonho ruim, você disse..."

"Foi um sonho bom! Foi um sonho bem-aventurado! Por causa dele eu me dei conta... de tudo...

"Vem, você está tremendo... eu te levo para dentro..."

Mu o despiu e despiu-se. Deitaram-se na banheira alongada e bonita que haviam instalado em Áries para fazer o banho de infusão juntos. Ficou abismado quando Shaka, já despido, apanhou as flores, as essências e preparou o banho sozinho – coisa que ele não fazia, porque Mu se encarregava disso.

Entraram juntos na banheira, como sempre. Mu gostava de deitar com as costas apoiadas no peito largo de Shaka, os cabelos loiros caindo junto dos seus, as pernas de Shaka estreitando seu corpo. Eram capazes de ficar assim por longas horas, dentro do banho, a água quente amornava, esfriava, mas eles ficavam l�, conversando, às vezes até cochilavam, claro, faziam 'amor' – se é que Mu ousava chamar de 'fazer amor' as tímidas e acanhadas brincadeirinhas que Shaka se permitia... ai, como era difícil conviver com um homem determinado a permanecer virgem!

Com todas as limitações impostas por essa condição ainda assim não impedia Mu de gostar de ficar na banheira com Shaka. Ouviu-o contar, entre lágrimas e sorrisos, como Mu teria morrido, a dor de todos eles, o almoço, o carneirinho... mas Mu deu graças à Brahma que, na posição em que estava, não se olhavam nos olhos, e ele pode segurar as mãos molhadas de Shaka enquanto ele lhe confessava a sua dor incomensurável, o atordoamento, a insônia, a fome, o desleixo, a imensa dependência que Shaka desenvolvera – não sabia fazer nada sozinho. Falou da maldição, de Kiki, do cabelo cortado, de novo da sua dor, do frio constante que sentia, das pancadas nas paredes para poder dormir e sonhar com ele... ele, Mu, malvado, que sequer se dignava a aparecer em seus sonhos!

Mu esperou alguns minutos em silêncio, recompondo-se. Não queria que Shaka sentisse sua voz muito embargada pela emoção, não queria emocionar mais o pobre e querido virginiano, que já tinha sofrido tanto, mesmo que em sonhos.

"Milo bonzinho, os cavaleiros te dando carneirinhos de pelúcia e você de cabelos curtos! Como não desconfiou que era um sonho? Esse não é Milo e esse também não era você!"

"Foi muito esquisito mesmo... parecia tão real ele cortar meu cabelo..."

Mu segurou as mechas longas. Tão formosas, tão queridas! Seria capaz de machucar alguém para protegê-las...

"Deixou ele cortar seu cabelo, Shaka..."

"Eu não sabia cuidar deles... você faz isso, não é?"

"É..."

"Você faz tudo por mim. Tudo. Você não é só um companheiro. Você é muito mais dedicado a mim do que eu a você... você me cercou de cuidados como seu eu fosse um bibelô, não por medo ou subserviência, mas por amor... ninguém nunca me amou, ninguém além de você."

Mu engoliu o seco; ah, sim, era verdade que fazia tudo por Shaka. Mas não era só o puro altruísmo do amor que o impelia a isso... claro que não.

Virou-se para os deliciosos olhos azuis.

"Não faço isso só por amor."

"E por que mais seria?"

"Você é tão forte e era tão auto-suficiente, Shaka... eu fui cercando você, tomando conta de tudo que você fazia... eu queria que você precisasse de mim... precisasse de mim para tudo... porque assim era um jeito de ter certeza de que você não me deixaria... você sempre me amou tão pouco... pelo menos desse jeito você ia ao menos precisar de mim... é um egoísmo grande o meu, eu sei..."

"Ah, meu querido... eu não preciso de você para viver. Eu só preciso de você para ser feliz..." – puxou o cabelo lavanda de Mu, até os olhos dele se encontrarem. – "Eu nunca amei você pouco. Você subjugou todas as minhas certezas e domou todos os meus preconceitos e dogmas e me obrigou a ficar de joelhos para aceitar a verdade. A verdade é que eu te amo, sabe disso, não é? Você é a minha fraqueza e a minha fortaleza. A maior e única inconsistência em todas as minhas certezas... e mesmo que eu não confesse sempre... essa é a única verdade em mim, que persiste nos meus sonhos e ilusões, acordado, dormindo, delirando, em luta: eu sei que amo você."

"Ah, Shaka..." – ele puxou os braços do virginiano e cercou-se deles. – "Como eu amo você..."

"Eu também... eu amo você. E juro que cuidarei de você melhor."

"Cuidará de mim?"

"Eu prometo...eu cuidarei de você. Velarei o teu sono, cuidarei de suas feridas... desde que você me permita fazer isso. E não me deixe só. Não suportaria...viver mais sem você."

"Não?" – Mu perguntou, chorando.

"Talvez eu suportasse a dor. Mas só se eu soubesse que você estaria ao meu lado de alguma maneira, mesmo não física..."

"Estaremos sempre juntos. Para sempre."

"Sempre?"

"E depois mais um pouco."

"Sempre juntos?"

"Sempre. Até a Roda de Samsara parar de girar, e nós voltarmos para a essência do Real em Brahma. Até sermos luz..."

"Até sermos luz..."

- X –

**Comentário final**: Acabou! Minha fic-filhote tão querida! Eu sempre quis escrever essa fic, porque já que no anime matam o Shaka na saga de Hades... eu sempre quis saber como seria se o Mu morresse e o Shaka tivesse que viver sem ele. O virginiano não é um romântico arrebatado, não cortaria os pulsos por amor. E por isso mesmo, seu sofrimento é mais íntimo. Queria também ver não apenas no sentido 'amoroso' da coisa, mas putz, eles são companheiros, um casal que compartilhava um dia a dia e as coisas corriqueiras e quando um deles morre, como fica essa rotina? Esse dia a dia sem o outro, as coisas mais práticas da vida mesmo, o mais prosaico do prosaico. Essa era a minha intenção. Um agradecimento mais que especial para Lola Spixii por ter _betado_ ( junto com a **Nana** ) o texto, e por ter sugerido a mudança do título original que era 'Um Sonho Mal', além de ter me proibido de publicar como _one-shot_, que era a minha intenção. Lola, você salvou minha vida!

**Agradecimentos individuais & Comentários:**

Nana: _minha beta e minha colaboradora diária, não há palavras para agradecer seu apoio e sua constante presença aqui. Você me trouxe ao mundo yaoi e aos casais meigos de _

Lola Spixii: _SENSEI! To triste sem sua presença! Aparece, viu? _

Os Tradutores: _Não precisava ficar tão triste, viu? O cavaleiro do seu signo está de volta, e lindo e com seu loiro a tira colo, que todo mundo merece um Shaka como carma, né? Beijocas! _

Mo de Áries:_ Dor de pensar nas farpas do bumbum de Muzinho... eu também fiquei penalizada, mas... o Shaka devia se encarregar de tirar as farpas com tanto carinho que devia até valer a pena essas farpinhas!_

Ia-Chan: _Olha aí, o resultado da lição de Shaka... e nem precisou de ninguém além dele mesmo se tocar... e sim, Muzinho fazia tudo pelo Shaka, mas admitamos: ele tem uma carinha mimada de quem nunca precisou levantar um lenço!_

Luly Amamiya: _Pronto! Ultimo capítulo na atividade! Espero que tenha gostado do final e que ele tenha sido menos chocante... _

Mikage-sama: _BIRTHDAY PRESENT! Agora vê se não fica metida porque é leitora vip! Parabéns, feliz 15 aninhos e que os próximos consigam ser ainda melhores, cada vez melhores! Beijocas, pequena!_

Lili Psiquê_: Olha, eu não vou matar nenhum mushakista do coração, porque a verdade é que eu amo os dois juntinhos... ai, ai, ai! Eles são de longe meu casal preferido, o Shaka é meu cavaleiro mais querido há longos anos. Espero mesmo que eu tenha conseguido apreender o 'espírito' do virginiano. Ainda pretendo escrever algumas fics dele com o Mu... _

Para os leitores mais silenciosos e discretos: _obrigado pelas leituras assim mesmo._ ( é, Verinha, você se encaixa aqui ! )


End file.
